lilyallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheezus (song)
"Sheezus" is a single from Lily Allen's third studio album of the same name. It was released on April 23, 2015, as the first and only promotional single from the album. Lyrical themes The song focuses on being a queen bee - a 'Sheezus'. It talks about fighting other woman for the crown, including Rihanna, Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. Music video the music video premiered on April 22, 2015. It features Lily singing the song with drawings and lyrics appearing on the screen. Several things happen to Lily during the video, including her eyes getting coloured yellow and being turned into the devil. Critical reception The song was acclaimed for being "anti-pop", and being a "sarcastic pop anthem" by Jason Lipshutz of Billboard magazine. Video Behind The Scenes Lyrics Been here before, so I’m prepared Not gonna lie though, I’m kinda scared Laced up my gloves, I’m going in Don’t let my kids watch me when I get in the ring I’ll take the hits, roll with the punches I’ll get back up, it’s not as if I’ve never done this But then again, the game is changing Can’t just come back, jump on the mic, and do the same thing There goes the bell, I know that sound I guess it’s time for me to go another round Now wish me luck, I’m gonna need it I’ll see you on the other side if I’m still breathing Rhi-Rhi isn’t scared of Katy Perry’s roaring Queen B’s going back to the drawing Lorde smells blood, yeah, she’s about to slay you Kid ain’t one to fuck with when she’s only on her debut We’re all watching Gaga, L-O-L-O, haha Dying for the art, so really she’s a martyr Second best will never cut it for the divas Give me that crown, bitch, I wanna be Sheezus I’m ready for all the comparisons I think it’s dumb and it’s embarrassing I’m switching off, no longer listening I’ve had enough of persecution and conditioning Maybe it’s instinct, we’re only animal Maybe it’s healthy, maybe it’s rational It makes me angry, I’m serious But then again, I’m just about to get my period Periods, we all get periods Every month, well, that’s what the theory is It’s human nature, another cycle Be nice to me, I’ll make you one of my disciples Rhi-Rhi isn’t scared of Katy Perry’s roaring Queen B’s going back to the drawing Lorde smells blood, yeah, she’s about to slay you Kid ain’t one to fuck with when she’s only on her debut We’re all watching Gaga, L-O-L-O, haha Dying for the art, so really she’s a martyr The second best will never cut it for the divas Give me that crown, bitch, I wanna be Sheezus I am born again, now run along and tell All of your friends to come and join us Give yourselves to me, I am your leader Let me be Sheezus, let me be Sheezus I am born again, now run along and tell All of your friends to come and join us Give yourselves to me, I am your leader Let me be Sheezus Category:Songs Category:Songs from Sheezus